The Dream
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Ryou is now the spirit of his Ring. 5000 years in the future
1. Thinking about the Past

The Dream  
  
This takes place 5000 years into the future. It centers around Ryou.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sit in the cool comfort of my soul room thinking about the past. I mostly think about alot of things. Hell be inside your yami's soul room for 5 millinia and not get used to it all.  
  
Yes, I am inside the millinium ring now for events of the past.  
  
It all began when Tea and I met eyes and seen eachothers souls. We done what any fool in love would do. Got married, had a child. She died and there was a new rule placed in the world thingie, one child or imprizonment.   
  
To our luck, she got pregnate again and they found out. Bakura, however found out before they came to arrest us. What he done is trap me inside the ring and put a spell on it so it wont let me out until 2 hours after they arrest us. He stashes me in Joey's truck so he would find me after it was too late. There was nothing to be done about Tea short of murdering her.  
  
Yes, Bakura sacrificed himself so I won't have nightmares the rest of my life.  
  
Well after child was born they realeased Tea because Bakura, who was masqerading as me, would take her left-over time. Until Tea got home without the baby because they took it; never knew it was him. She was shoocked to find me in the ring.  
  
Bakura never came home. He was framed for something he didn't do. The choice was Death by something they put in him explode or Lethal Ingection. He realized after they said it was to be publicized knew Tea would watch. He chose injection.   
  
The last time I saw him was him bing lead into the room with the shots. He was strapped down to the table and the IV was stuck into his arm. The last action I saw of him was a single tear coming out of his eyes.  
  
It was he who died that day. My body was pysically destroyed but after all he gome through he deserved a chance to rest.   
  
That is the story on what happened to him.   
  
The ring since the body of the reincarnated form died and there was no one else had to seal itself up again. But it needed a soul. Since I was it's holder and in spirit literally I was sealed into it. It transfered me to Bakura's soul room. My few belongings are with me. I am now the Yami of the Millinium Ring.   
  
How do I know this. I feel myself growing darker. I felt a few changes and my invironment wasn't the color of white, but now black. I also have lost the power of light that I had and it was replaced with the dark power. Some would say yami's are more powerful than the hakari's.  
  
It is very different. The connection of the ring's magic switched to me. The stronger bond the yami's have to thier items have caught me. I have grown more powerful. I understand what Bakura tells me about it.  
  
I understand why he was so protective of me. Come to think about it, they were sealed in here as long as I have then they would be. Still I wonnder if I will have a hakari. I think maybe the god in charge may have freed me if I won't. But I must be patient.  
  
Some body is handling the ring. I could feel new warmth seeping through the walls. 


	2. The New Hakari

I am just sitting around doing nothing when I feel a new energy, a lighter energy cone into contact with the ring.   
  
What is this fealing?  
  
Then it hit me. A wave of energy that is binding me to someone. So this is what Bakura was talking about then. He told ,e for a Yami you will know then you have a hakari/Yami bond occur. This is it.  
  
This definatly means I am a yami.   
  
I tune into the surrounding the way Bakura done when he would listen in onto me.  
  
"What was that energy? Why do I have the wiered fealing that I have seen this ring before?" a familiar voice says. Sounds like the way I did when I was a hakari.   
  
"When we met you we knew you would eventually come across the Millinium Ring." another familiar voice says. Sounds like Yugi. Not that this surprizes me.  
  
Another familiar voice began. Yami Yugi,"Ryou, you were a Tomb Raider 10,000 years ago. Half of your spirit got sealed into the ring and...."  
  
Ryou! That was my name! Is Ryou what I was called in Egipt.  
  
"And became what is known as a Yami. Dark halves of a soul that are named yami's after you Pharaoh."  
  
I am now seeing what my new hakari, Ryou, is seeing. Hah! It is Yugi and the Pharaoh.   
  
They are in surprize. "How do you know I was a Pharaoh?"   
  
"Don't ask me. Until I put this ring on I didn't feel complete. Now I feel like this ring is a piece of my soul or something like that."  
  
"If there are times you have seem to have done something you don't remember tell us immeadeatly." Yami says.  
  
"Why?" My hakari asks and I stop watching.  
  
"We don't know what happened but there used to be a yami in that ring. (oh but I am here. I am bieng just like Bakura was and biding my time.) We called him Bakura.  
  
One day, to make a long story short, he took his hakari's place going to jail for something.......Ryou was his name......(You better remember my name stupid pharaoh) didn't have any control over.  
  
What he did was trap Ryou into the ring and stash it into Joey's Truck. We were shocked to find the ring and Ryou in it after "Ryou"'s arrest.   
  
Bakura never made it out. He was executed. About an hour after that happened Ryou's spirit dissapeared. We do not know what happened to him or Bakura."  
  
Yugi says," For all we may know Bakura may be back into the ring and just biding his time."  
  
They are right. Half of our souls were trapped into the items. I am as much as a Tomb Raider and my yami was. Just as much as my hakari is.   
  
I settle down. Tonight after Ryou goes to sleep I am going to get out of this ring for a while. I need fresh air.  
  
If I am Yami Ryou Bakura, I might as well act like it. It will probably piss off the Pharaoh, who cares. It is his fault that a Tomb Raider is sealed inside the ring.  
  
For now I am going to go into the memories of my hakari. I might as well get a fee for this world. Bakura did it to me all the time.  
  
I went to the memories.   
  
Why would my hakari have memmories of ancient Equipt?  
  
I left these alone. No need for these at the moment.  
  
5000 years ago? now this is interesting. Why am I getting led over here?  
  
I look into them. This is what I looked like a back then. Only through different eyes.   
  
This was not here before today. Is my hakari my former yami?   
  
This explains alot. How Ryou seemed to know Yami was Pharaoh without getting told.  
  
He deserves to be the hakari. To have an easier life. Not be the yami. I wonder how much he remembers.   
  
I found the current memmories.  
  
I learn alot. He had not remembered that much. Only seen the Ring in a dream and knows it means something.   
  
He is asleap. 


	3. Just a Simple Dream?

Ryou: What is going on Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Things I don't even dare to explain.  
  
Ryou: I could get used to being a yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dreams of Egypt  
  
I feel that while everybody is asleap would be the right time to come out of this ring. All this time I really miss the fealing of having a body. How did he do this?   
  
Will power. Ah, it feels great to have control. I look out of the nearest window. Peacefull night, the stars are really shining. I remember gazing at them wishing I never had any item.   
  
I do not intend on telling Bakura who I am. Lurking in darkness for a while seems appealing to me. Maybe that is one of a yami's natural instincts once they have thier lighter half. I think this will take longer for me to get used to this than I thought.  
  
What is Ryou dreaming about? I wonder as I relax and halfway close my eyes. The vision is blurry. What I have learned from these type of dreams, it is a memmory.  
  
The scene is the ancient world. He, we, whatever point of view it is; we are in a tomb. Tomb Raiding is not a way of life not encouraged in Eqypt.   
  
They are the Pharaoh's Gaurds. They won't see me, the person in the dream thinks as he slips into the shadows. Sure enough they pass. I can feel Baku......I mean Ryou wake up.  
  
Habits are hard to break aren't they? Especially when they are over 5000 years old. this explains alot about the way he acted before I became Yami Bakura. Face it Ryou, you are now Bakura.  
  
I return to my soul room, and about five minutes later, Ryou woke up.  
  
"What an odd dream," he said to himself," It wasn't the first time I seen that scene."  
  
You were not dreaming Ryou.  
  
If he is dreaming about that; does he dream about the time he known me. The brief moment it was anyhow? Who knows?  
  
~~~~~~ 3 months later.  
  
"I am bored," Ryou says for the 30 th time today.  
  
You know Ryou, so am I.  
  
I ventured down to his memory chamber and turn loose a few memories.  
  
One was the day he met me, the second was a instance he was talking to me. He had to explain who he was after all. The third was a fight with the Pharaoh.  
  
I am working on rigging others to pop out when he gripes about boredom. You could say this is the most attention I have directly payed to him.  
  
Ten minutes of silence pass and I hear Ryou pick up the phone.  
  
"Motou Residence," Yugi answers the phone.  
  
Ryou said in a casual voice," Hello Yugi. I hope I didn't interupt anything."  
  
Yugi said with haste, "Nope. Yami and I are bored."  
  
Ryou cheers up," Can you come over?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi says.  
  
"Cool!" Ryou says,"I have some questions I need to ask you both."  
  
It had just occured to me. I have no idea what I look like. I suppose since he looked like me. I look like him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Bakura: Setting off memories are you.  
  
Ryou: You were bored. 


	4. A Yami's Nature

A Yami's nature/ Fighting with the Pharaoh  
  
I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion some of you guys are having.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The day is bright and clear. The birds are singing and the sky is blue. And I care why? 5000 years ago I would have been joyful for a day like this? I was a sotftie then. Just as Bakura said. Alot of things he has done then makes sense.  
  
I think the Pharaoh is onto my presence. It is surprizing that he has yet to make a case of it or tell Ryou that I am here. I wonder if he knows I was once the light side of the force.   
  
"Just as I thought," Yami says as I take control of a sleeping Ryou to streach.  
  
As he said that I felt new fealing arise. Fealings that are new to me, but not new at all. The fealings I am talking to are the classic Tomb Raider vs Pharaoh fealings.   
  
"You have returned," He says indifferently, "Tomb Raiders."  
  
He is speaking Egyptian.  
  
"If you wish to speak with someone of you intellegence level," I retort, not realizing I am perfectly speaking the language, "GO talk to a brick wall."  
  
I don't believe I just said that!   
  
"Still the same," He responds," I was hoping that another long streach of the ring would change you."  
  
"But it has," I tell him.  
  
"How!" Yami begins to criticize me," You haven't let Ryou know you are around! Yami's are supposed to............"  
  
I cut him off," Protect thier hikari's! Can the lecture Pharaoh! I have heard it all before. What do you know? I can't believe that there was a time I was happy to hear this."  
  
"Stupid Tomb Raiders," he retorts.  
  
I said sypathetically," 5000 years and you have yet to come up with something new? You are pathetic."  
  
  
  
" Your kind never do change!" he snorts. Apparently I have struck a nerve.  
  
"I believe if you would not have sealed half of my soul into this ring you never would have had this problem." I comment, now noticing the darker tones of my voice.   
  
"You should at least let Ryou know of your exiztance!" he yells at me.  
  
I raise my voice a little,"As if he really wants to know about me! I never wanted to! Why should he want to know about me?"  
  
He spats at me," Are you telling me that you were Ryou 5000 years ago?"  
  
"Awww," I respond," Look! The Pharaoh has brains after all. I have been dropping clues and he just now figures it out."  
  
He growls at me.  
  
"Why are you acting like this then?" he asks me, seeming to lose his temper.  
  
"I am responding to what is in my nature," I respond," I am still getting used to the idea of a yami. Bakura was a Tomb Raider. You are a Pharaoh. I am now Bakura instead of Ryou, so we react to the past lives more. I am a Tomb Raider now. I am not trying to be something that I am not."  
  
He asks me," How did you become the Yami anyways?"  
  
"What happened when Bakura died?" I remind him," If I am thinking correctly I got sealed into the ring because it could not seal Bakura again. The roles switched."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to act like him!" Yami shot at me.  
  
I respond, lowering my voice," I am a yami. I am going to be the yami. As I said, I am not going to try to be something I am not."  
  
Pharaoh goes ballistic. I am not paying any heed to what he is saying.  
  
"You are not paying attention are you?"  
  
I answer," I am sorry, were you saying something? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
We argue some more.   
  
I went to lay down again and return to the ring.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
_____________________-  
  
I hope that clears up some of the confusion. 


	5. It is All Coming Back to Ryou

It's all Coming Back to Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, now is the time Ryou finds out about Bakura. What shall happen as this new twist happens when faces from the past show up?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the cafeteria of New Domino High School, a new girl show up. Her hair is brunette and down to her waist. She eats by herself because she doesn't know anybody.  
  
Ryou, " Who is that in the corner? Why does she look so familiar?"  
  
Yugi answers," Her name is Tea I think."  
  
" I feel like I know her from somewhere, " Ryou says, " As if she were important to someone close to me all those years ago."  
  
"Yeah, she hung with us," another voice pipes up.  
  
Joey Wheeler? Possibly. This is the first time Ryou has taken the ring to school.  
  
"Hey!" another one of Ryou's friends show up, "Lets invite her over to the table!"  
  
Yugi shouts, " Hey sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Triston."  
  
"I'll go!" the voice that sounds like Wheeler vollunteers.  
  
Ryou responds, " Ok, Joey."  
  
This sounds like the Scooby-Gang gang has come back together. Oh, joy is my life. I bet if they remember who Bakura was; then they will rag on me as well. EH, who cares. As I told Yami the other day, I am not going to be what I am not.  
  
"YUGI! RYOU! TRISTON!" Tea's voice says, " It has been too long.  
  
"You know me?" Ryou asks.   
  
"Yeah silly," she says, " Don't you remember me?"  
  
Ryou answers, "You seem familiar, were you with someone close to me in the last life?"  
  
"Yes," Tea says confused," I ws dating you."  
  
Ryou says,"I fear you are mistaking. The few dreams I have of that time you were with my twin or something."  
  
Tea looks confused.  
  
Oh, well. It is not my problem.   
  
Yami's voice is heard, "Ryou is not who he seems to be. I will explain things to you later Tea."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yells.  
  
"Ryou is not the same one from 5000 years ago." Yami explains, "Yes, Ryou was with us, but he was not the hikari."  
  
"What?" Ryou asks.  
  
This sets off a few buttons,  
  
"Bakura's Back!" Joey yells once I materialize.  
  
I look at him," Shut up!"  
  
I turn to the Pharoah, " How DARE you give things away like that!"  
  
Ryou passes out so I punch Yami," Revive him,"  
  
I return to the ring. Maybe that was not the best time to lose my temper.  
  
Who cares.  
  
Actually, I care. If I hadn't appeared like that and let my temper fly, then Ryou wouldn't have been overwhelmed like that. Eh, it was the Pharaoh's fault.  
  
I have alot of explaining to do later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After School  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou asks," Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Joey looked at Ryou," Man, you have a yami of your own. He is not the nicest one in the world."  
  
Thank you Wheeler. As I thought, they would immeadeatly tear into me once I got into the picture.  
  
Tea says," Yeah, We called him Bakura. He isn't all that bad, unless he gets pissed. Like you saw earlier today."  
  
Yugi tells Ryou," You are a hikari, like me."  
  
"Kind of like you Yugi, but different as well." Yami says.  
  
I might as well come out of the Ring.  
  
"Do you Pharaoh's ever shut your mouth?"  
  
HE glares at me. Apparently the words we spoke the other day are still ringing into his ears.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON???!!!!" Ryou demanded, " Wait a minute."  
  
He is looking at me," I remember you. I once looked like you."  
  
I turn to the mirror and looked into it. He is right; I do look like he did.  
  
Time to threaten the gang into letting me have some time alone with Ryou. Perhaps let the Pharaoh's stay for this one.  
  
Obviously some things of Hikari still exist in me. I ask them to leave us and the Pharaoh duo alone, and then issue the threat."  
  
They clear the room.  
  
Ryou grows impatient.  
  
"Ok," I begin taking in a large breath, "Ryou, what all do you remember?"  
  
He sighs, " I remember being meaner than I am now then. I looked like you 5000 years ago."  
  
I could see in his eyes that alot of memories and explainations are unlocking themselves.  
  
" I was the Yami. I had a hikari then. We have the same name. I was sealed into the ring 10,000 years ago. I was not the nicest spirit to have around. Yami, You and I fought alot of the time. I was faster, but once you got lucky enough to hit me it hurt. I died in prizon for a reason I don't remember."  
  
"That was definatly you." I mention.  
  
He looks up at me, "Where in the hell did you come from? Ryou died those years ago, so why I am reborn as the hikari?"  
  
I look him in the eyes," No, Ryou didn't die. You sealed me into the ring. You became me as I became you. Since the roles reversed we share the same memories from that Era."  
  
Ryou remained silent.  
  
Yami and Yugi have not said a thing.  
  
Ryou says," I suppose we will call you what they called me?"  
  
"Yes," I answer, " My name is now Bakura, as yours is Ryou."  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry. You will get used to this." I said.   
  
"It makes sense now." He says," how things happened to the way things were."  
  
Yugi seems to be handling this well.   
  
"But be warned." I told them before returning to the ring," I am going to act what is in my nature. Ryou, don't try to be something you are not. Do what is in your nature to do as a hikari."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`````````````Ok, I hope you guys like this addition. It had to happen sometime.  
  
But to come,  
  
Dueling  
  
More Fighting  
  
Hakari/Yami relationship forming again. ( Ryou's and Bakura's)  
  
Bakura's fealings about the "Scooby Gang" Ryou hangs around  
  
And more  
  
Stay tuned to the nearest fan fiction site for more stories from fabulous authors. 


End file.
